crucifix
by twilighter-extrodinaire
Summary: New story, new vampires. set in chicago after breaking dawn only a few characters from original series. first fanfic enjoy and plz review! DISCLAIMER: i do not own twilight, or any of its concepts or characters, i just use them, this is 4 all chaps.
1. second chance

**AN: please review!! **

Crucifix

Based on the twilight series

Chapter 1

Second chance

Jonathans POV

My life has never really worked out. My name is Jonathan Blake. My life is has been like one you would hear on a commercial to sponsor a child. My dad left when I was 4 and my mom committed suicide two years later. This left me and my sister, Anna, to fend for ourselves. She was 10, I was 6. We were taken into foster homes and separated. I still don't know where she is. My foster mother was decent but the father was a wreck, he would come home drunk every few days and beat both myself and my mother. As soon as was able, I got out of there, I was 14 when I left home. I got a job at a fast food restaurant to pay for food and other things. I kept going to school until I was finished with high school. Needless to say, I could not afford college, and since I wasn't the best student, I didn't have even a partial scholarship. So, I ended up an alcoholic.

Lucy's POV

My name is Lucy, I am a vampire. Not in the technical sense (I don't bite humans, only animals, as do the rest of my "family") I was returning from car shopping with my brother, Jett (yes that is his name) I had decided on a hot pink Ferrari Enzo and I was driving it off the lot, but, our route home took us through a bad section of Chicago. We were driving in relative silence, rare for Jett as he was changed at 14 years old and he was absolutely insane. "Do you think the others will like it?" "How could they not?" Jett replied in a false angered tone "It's pink!" he didn't like pink. We drove past a filthy looking bar and Jett happened to look across the street and what did he see? "Look! Lucy, Lucy! That guy is getting mugged!" "I find your enthusiasm at the subject very disturbing." I said, until I realized he wasn't kidding. "Oh my god! Stay here Jett, I' m going to try and break it up!" I yelled "aww but I wanna come!!" Jett pleaded "not the time Jett" and at that I jumped out of the car.

Jonathan's POV

Not my day. I couldn't pay my ever mounting tab at my usual bar and the owner just happened to have mob connections. Apparently my tab added up to about 10 grand and I was paying for it the hard way. All of a sudden the guys pounding on me were thrown into various objects like rag dolls. In their place was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had shoulder- length brown hair with red highlights on the tips, perfect pale-white skin and freckles and deep gold eyes. Wait. Gold? Is that even possible? She walked up to me with an almost inhuman grace and knelt by my side "I'm so sorry for what I have to do, but you are dying and it is necessary" her voice had a sing- songy quality to it and was, like the rest of her, absolutely perfect. She leaned in, as if to kiss me, but she went for my neck instead. I realized a second before she did it what she was doing. "Wait ple-"was all I could get out before she sank her teeth into my neck. I felt an odd burning sensation in the place where I was bitten before I lost consciousness.

**Psst! this is your concience! press the review button right now!!**


	2. Meeting the family & A trip

Jonathans POV

I couldn't tell if I was conscious or not. I did know that I was in excruciating pain. It felt like my whole body was on fire. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain seemed to recede slightly, only to return stronger than before in only my heart. I could feel it beating in my whole body, faster and faster until it stopped very suddenly and the pain was gone.

It took me awhile to convince myself that it was O.K. to open my eyes. When I did, I was shocked. I could see everything! Every dust particle, every place where whoever painted the wall stopped his stroke. I panned around, letting it all sink in, when I realize I was really, really thirsty!! Then, in a flash, I wasn't alone "I know how you feel, it's hard to be a newborn". It was the girl from the alley "'I'm Lucy, sorry, I wasn't able to get your name before I changed you." "I'm Jonathan. So, Lucy,… do you have anything to drink?" I replied, remembering my extreme thirst. She giggled slightly. "Technically no. But we can find something. Follow me" she seemed even more perfect now that I had my enhanced vision, and hearing, as I realized a moment later when I heard a fly buzzing 15 feet away from me. "What happened to me?" I asked myself, not expecting an answer. Then, it hit me.

"Oh, my god!" I shouted a little louder than I meant to, "I'm dead!" I heard voices from downstairs. "Looks like the newbie is finally letting it sink in." " Shut up Jett!" said a voice I recognized as Lucy's. "Well… are you going to bring him down or not?" said a voice I hadn't heard. I instantly visualized a woman in her late 40's; she had a very motherly tone. "Jonathan, come down." Lucy called, and I took a deep breath, realizing I hadn't done so since I woke up. I walked down the stairs.

Lucy's POV

My family was eager to meet Jonathan. They had seen him unconscious, but there was a certain tension to see what his personality was like. I had, of course, told them the story of when I found him but Sergio said vampire venom changes the personality occasionally. The only person who wasn't excited was Cielo but she never got excited about anything. I always wondered why she was paired with Jett, but somehow they made it work. "Umm, hi." Jonathan said nervously as he came down the stairs. "Hello Jonathan" Sergio said in a very cheery and welcoming voice. "This is Sergio," I said, beginning the introductions, "and Elise" "Hello Jonathan" she said in the same cheery voice as her husband. "Jett" I said, continuing introducing everyone. "Hey!" shouted Jett. "Jett gets a little enthusiastic when people come over" I said. Enthusiastic is an understatement, he was downright hyper, literally bouncing in the seat. "And next to him is Cielo." She gave Jonathan a look of such venom it made us all jump. "And lastly, Cristovao and Alexa." "Finally, someone my age!" Cristovao cheered. Alexa smacked the back of his head. "Now, Jonathan, I know you must have questions." Sergio stated. "How did you know?" Jonathan replied in a slightly sarcastic tone, which Sergio ignored. "But first, you must hunt." "C'mon" I said, "I haven't hunted in awhile either, I'll teach you." I grabbed his hand and yanked him out the door.

Jonathan's POV

"That was brutal." I said, as Lucy figured out which car to take. "I think we'll take the ME 4-12. By the way, they all heard that little comment. You're not the only one with super hearing." "Oops" I said, feeling a little guilty. "Hop in" Lucy said, snapping me back into reality. As I got in the car I asked where we were going. "As a newborn, we can't hunt around here, so were going to the Apostle islands." Sorry, the where?"

"The Apostle Islands are a group of islands off the coast of Lake Superior, only reachable by boat or canoe; it's the ideal place for newborns to hunt because there are almost no people and plenty of bears, moose, deer, and elk, anything you want to hunt." "O.K.." I said, taking it all in. "By the way, how could you possibly afford this car? There like, 300,000?" Lucy laughed. "Waaaay more than that, but when you live forever, your funds kind of build up." "Sergio has been working as a lawyer for about 100 years in his own firm, you do the math." And with that, we pulled out of the garage and started our long drive to the Apostle Islands.

Lucy's POV

"So." Jonathan began and I knew what was coming "We're vampires?"

"Yes, but not in the Hollywood sense, all that about dying in sunlight, being repelled by crosses and that garlic crap, that's all fake." "So, what is true about vampires?" Jonathan asked. Great, now I had him interested. I didn't want to have this talk now. "We don't have to sleep or breathe, all human food tastes like dirt, we live forever and some of us have certain special abilities, me, for instance. I can neutralize pain in others." "Cool…" Jonathan seemed mystified. "Anything else I should know?" "Yeah, be careful, because all vampires have superhuman strength, hearing, speed, smell, and sight. And with newborns, all these are amplified for about the first year." Reciting this like I did for Jett 15 years ago.

Jonathan paused. "I don't suppose you drink canned blood, do you? If not, I'm not gonna make it to the Apostles. If I could die, I'd be dying of thirst." I was instantly reminded "Oh! Yeah, I've got some in a bottle; I reached in the back and gave him an old coke bottle filled with deer blood. He drank the whole thing in one gulp. "Much better. What kind of blood was that?" "Deer" I replied "Hmmm, tastes kind of funny."

"I know, it'll be like that for the first few times because vampires were meant to drink human blood." Then, the question I'd rather have avoided for now. "So why do you drink animal blood?" Sergio was better at answering questions like this "Basically because we find the idea of drinking human blood inhumane." Jonathan suddenly tensed "If you've been looking at me for this whole time, who is paying attention to the road?" "Hmm" I said, leading him on. "Oh yeah, the road, I forgot about that.." "Jeez, are you trying to crash!! You're going 135 miles an hour!" I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing "Super senses remember, I have no need to watch the road, and besides, its not like the police could catch us, this car can go over 200 miles an hour. If they had a jet, then I would worry. But anything short of that isn't going to be a threat!" Then a scent hit our noses. "Ugh what is that stink?" Jonathan asked "Oh, no. Werewolves." I said with a hint of hatred in my voice. I whipped out my phone and dialed home, Jett answered "What?" "Put Dad on." I said, all business. "Hang on." I heard Jett calling Sergio. "Hello?" "Dad, there are werewolves coming to Chicago."


	3. firsts

**_AN: Ok dangit, I've got 3 chapters out now somebody better review the freakin story!!_**

Jacob's POV

My name is Jacob Black, I am a werewolf, or rather a shape-shifter into a wolf and I am going to college. At first, I was against the idea, because I would be separated from Renesmee, the half- vampire girl I imprinted on. But I needed this plus I brought Quil and Embry along too. We were all going to the University of Illinois Chicago. I was going for a undergrad degree in engineering, Quil was going for an anthropology Ph.D and embry was taking a native American history class to get a bachelors degree.

A few years ago, college was the last thin on our minds but the Cullens all moved to new Hampshire because Bella and Edward were going to Dartmouth (including nessie which made me mad with grief) we took the opportunity to go before they came back. I left Sam, who is now my beta because I took over my rightful position as alpha.

We were stopping in Madison WI to spend the night and check out the scenery when I noticed something. "I smell vampire." Quil stated. "me too." Embry agreed. "that makes three of us, something's up." "should we go check it out?" Quil asked hopefully. He was never a fan of vampires, I could live with them, but only certain ones. "yeah, if their like the Cullens we'll leave them alone, if not, we kick butt. Let's go." we walked out of the lobby of the hotel, leaving the receptionist with an extremely confused look on her face. And we drove to meet the vampires.

Jonathan's POV

_Werewolves_! This keeps getting better and better. Lucy explained that werewolves appear in areas where a vampire coven settles but only certain people can turn into them, a special gene is required to make the transformation. "We don't have any in Chicago so that's one thing you don't have to worry about." Lucy was barely able to contain her anger. "let's try to keep this peaceful okay?" I had never seen a werewolf but my imagination was enough to keep me scared to death. "im offering no guarantees but if it does come to that, ill protect you." She said as she took my hand. "It'll be alright, I can fight pretty well." I replied. Lucy laughed, one laugh that was as clear as a bell, I loved it when she laughed. "Not from what I saw, remember how I saved you from getting beaten to death!" I chuckled, thinking of a retort. "That was a fluke, I was outnumbered, and each of them had about 70 pounds on me."

I was still getting used to Lucy not looking at the road when she drove. Meanwhile, the werewolf smell was getting stronger. We turned into an alley and there they were. There were 3 of them, all Native American, none of them were wearing shirts, despite the 40 degree weather and they all looked to be about 300 pounds each with almost no body fat. We stepped out of the car and faced them. I swear you could cut the tension with a knife.

"What are you doing here, dog?" Lucy demanded of who I assumed was the leader. "Why should I tell you, leech?" he shot back, I expected them to hate each other, but I wasn't prepared for this. "I'd like to keep this peaceful, but if I have to, I will kill you." Lucy was seriously angry now. "Tell me where you are going and we'll leave you in peace." "fine." The leader of the wolves finally gave in. "we're going to University of Illinois Chicago. Now leave, before we get really mad." "Alright we'll leave, but watch yourself dog, slip up and we'll be on you before you can say oops."

Jacob's POV

After the bloodsuckers left, we all relaxed. "Dang, I thought we were going to fight!" Quil sounded disappointed. "The man was a newborn, you wouldn't last 5 minutes on one of them, there stronger and that one looked to have as much self-control as Bella." "I still could've taken him." Quil grumbled. Embry finally declared. "alright, I'm tired." "me too, let' get a hotel." I agreed even though I wasn't tired. We all walked back to the car and drove to find a place to stay.

Lucy's POV

I was mad, to say the least. I kept my eyes straight ahead. I had no idea how ridged my posture was until Jonathan said "take it easy, it's over." "Oh, sorry." I said, ducking my head in embarrassment. The rest of the trip was pretty uneventful. Without having to eat or sleep, we made it to the apostle islands in under a day. The instant we, landed, I smelled prey. Moose, elk, bears, deer, bobcats, etcetera. "haven't been here in awhile." I remarked "Jonathan looked slightly bewildered. "How are we gonna hunt without any guns?" "just follow me." I replied shaking my head chuckling slightly to myself. "what? That's an honest question!" he remarked. I just laughed as we hiked into the woods.

Jonathan's POV

I followed Lucy into the woods, God, so much has happened in the past… week? Month? It seems so long because so much has happened. I'm a vampire! I still can't believe it! It's weird to think I will be alive for eternity. What will I do with all that time? "John? You ok?" I snapped back to reality, I was just standing there "yeah, I'm ok… immortality just hit me." Lucy just laughed darkly. "I know how that feels." And she walked on.

"Ok, time to hunt." Lucy said. "it's not that hard, just sniff for your target and let your instincts take it from there." I took a deep breath through my nose. A wave of scents hit me. I focused on a moose a few hundred yards north, my body tensed, and I took off! running faster and faster, dodging trees and boulders. Finally I saw the moose. Its smell filled my brain and pushed me even further. It bolted and I became excited, the chase was on! I caught up in about 10 seconds and dove. And at that exact moment, the moose turned. I hit it in the side; we flew a good 30 feet, off a small cliff and finally hit the ground a quarter of a mile from where we started. Finally I bit into the moose. "aaahhh. That's better." I said to no one and dug in

I was about halfway done with my meal when Lucy finally caught up. she had a strange expression, a mix of shock, panic, worry, relief, and joy "There you are." She smiled. "By the way, how did you do that?" "Do what?" I had no idea what she meant. "You made the moose stop and turn so you could hit it from the side. Didn't you notice?" "no, I must have been to into it." Lucy gasped. "We found your talent! You can control other things muscles!" her smile faded almost instantly. "we need to go, now." And off she ran. I caught up to her in an instant. I cut in front of her. SLAM! We collided. When we got up she almost bolted but I caught her. "STOP!!" I yelled with a little more force then I intended to. She cringed at the volume and broke into tears. "they're coming. They're coming. they're gonna come here and- they're gonna come here and-and-and-and they're gonna and they're gonna and they're gonna KILL!" then I kissed her. Partly out of love and partly because I had to calm her down. Well…. Mostly out of love. She was surprised at first, then, when she realized what was happening she sank into it, I drew her in close. And, after what seemed like an eternity, we broke apart. "Now, can you calmly explain to me what is going on?"

Lucy's POV

He kissed me. That was all I was thinking about. I finally snapped back into reality. "-what is going on?" suddenly I remembered why he kissed me in the first place. "The volturi. They are going to come here as soon as they learn of your power." "but why?" Jonathan looked scared and confused. "Because that's what they do, if a vampire has a talent they find interesting, they come and try to convince you to join them, if you don't, they usually kill you." "Hmmm... that is a problem. Lets just go back and talk it over with everybody else." Jonathan said, putting his arm around me and walked me back to the car

Jonathan's POV

"They probably didn't notice and even if they did, they don't have Elezar anymore so they would assume it was the animal." We had drove in speeds in excess of 200 miles an hour to get back and Lucy's mood hadn't improved much. "Lucy relax, the Volturi aren't coming here." I felt Lucy relax as I put my arm around her. "We're all right." She put her head on my shoulder. "I know, sorry for going a little crazy on you, the idea of the Volturi scares me to death, no pun intended." I laughed. "But, enough on that note, we're going to get you a car tomorrow." Lucy said, she seemed so happy, so I didn't ask why she was so afraid of the Volturi. "Alright, if I have to." I said in a false disappointed groan. "Yes, you do." She turned my face to hers and kissed me.


End file.
